Sweet Touch
by XxShadowDragonxX
Summary: The pain of losing the one you love, can send people crazy, Sam knows that pain, but so does Dean. When a call from their Dad comes, Dean is forced to go back, back to a town that haunts him. Now he must face what waits him in Sunnydale...Up for Adoption


**- Sweet Touch -**

_I was blown away. What could I say?  
>It all seemed to make sense. You've taken away everything,<br>And I can't deal with that._

_I try to see the good in life,  
>But good things in life are hard to find.<br>We'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good?  
>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.<em>

_Let's start over._  
><em>I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over.<em>  
><em>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me,<em>

_But you're the only one. It's not over._

_Taken all I could take, And I cannot wait._  
><em>We're wasting too much time. Being strong, holding on.<em>  
><em>Can't let it bring us down. My life with you means everything,<em>  
><em>So I won't give up that easily. I'll blow it away, blow it away.<em>  
><em>Can we make this something good? 'Cause it's all misunderstood.<em>  
><em>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.<em>

_Let's start over._  
><em>I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over.<em>  
><em>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me,<em>  
><em>But you're the only one. It's not over.<em>

_We can't let this get away. Let it out, let it out._  
><em>Don't get caught up in yourself. Let it out.<em>

_Let's start over._  
><em>I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over.<em>  
><em>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me,<em>  
><em>But you're the only one. It's not over.<em>

_Let's start over. It's not over, yeah..._  
><em>This love is killing me, But you're the only one.<em>  
><em>It's not over.<em>

_Daughtry – Its Not Over._

Chapter 1

The street light, outside the shabby Motel room, flickered and went out with a soft '_ping_'. Small patches of moonlight danced on the ground as a cool breeze blew the fallen leaves around the parking lot, making it look like a full blown performance.

Watching from the window Dean shifted in his seat as his butt had slowly turned numb, and took a sip of his now long since turned cold coffee. Dean pulled a face; cold coffee was bad and just plain wrong. Putting the cheap plastic cup down, Dean glanced at his brother, Sam, who was sleeping peacefully.

_Even if he snores and dribbles, at least he's sleeping_. Dean thought.

The case at that Asylum had really taken a lot out of the both of them. Both emotionally and physically. Although Dean wouldn't admitted because he wasn't one for sharing and caring, that was more his brother, but what Sammy had said, even though he was under the influence of Dr. Ellicott, had actually really hurt. And what made it hurt most of all was because it was partly true. Okay a hell of a lot more than Dean liked to admit. Maybe when their Dad did give an order, he followed without question. Unlike Sam who questioned their Dads every move. But not following orders on a hunt will get you and the others with you, killed. And what else hurt was the fact that his own brother, who he had practically raised, had pulled the trigger on him. His own brother! Even if it wasn't loaded. But Dean couldn't hold that against him, because Sam would never shoot him, it was because of what Dr. Ellicott had done to him. Right?

His mobile ringing brought dean out of his troubling thoughts. As he stood up, Sam's hand reached out and grabbed the phone before Dean was anywhere near it.

"Hello?..." Sam asked sleepily rubbing a hand of his eyes. His eyes flew open, and he sat up slowly. "Dad?..."

"Dad?" Dean asked. "Sam give me the phone"

Sam ignored him. "Are you hurt?...We've been looking for you everywhere" Sam glanced quickly at him before continuing. "We didn't know where you were, or if you were okay?"

Dean sat down his own bed as Sam gave him another look as he said. "We're fine. Dad-"

"Give me the phone Sam!" Dean said with his hand out stretched.

"No!...Dad where are you?…What?! Why not?!"

Dean's patients swiftly left him and he went to grab the phone, but Sam had already moved out of the way to the other side of the bed.

"You're after it, aren't you?" Sam breathed into the mouth piece. "The _Thing_ that killed mom?"

"Sam!" Dean lunged desperately for the phone again but Sam being taller than him held it out of his reach.

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean cursed. "You're being childish! Just give me the phone!"

"No!"

After some scuffling and swearing and a poke in the eye, Dean had the phone.

"Dad!..." He panted slightly out of breath. "It's good to hear from you, long time." He joked.

"Dean…" A familiar gruff voice said.

"Where are you?" Dean asked sitting back down on his lumpy bed. "Sammy said you're after it?"

"It's a Demon, Dean" John said ignoring Dean's first question.

"A Demon?" He asked. "You know for sure?"

"A Demon?" Sam repeated. "What's he saying?"

"Listen Dean, tell Sammy that…that I know what happened to his girlfriend." John continued. "…tell him I'm sorry, no one should ever have to go through that."

A lump formed in Dean's throat as a memory pushed its way forward.

_Two girls fighting, one blonde, one dark, each had a broken hand cuff around their wrist. The blonde managed to get the upper hand and plunged a dagger into the other girl's stomach._

_Dean could hear him self shouting in the memory as the dark hair girl fell off the top of the roof and out of sight…_

Sam took this opportunity of his brother spacing out to snatch the phone off of him.

"You know where it is?" He asked their dad.

"Yeah, Sam, I think I'm finally closing in on him." John replied.

"Let us help!"

"You can't…you can't be any part of it."

"Why not?"

Dean realised he didn't have his phone; the echo's of that memory haunted him. "Give me the phone." He said to Sam holding out his hand, as Sam listened to their Dad.

"Names?" Sam asked. "What names? Dad, uh-? Talk to me. Tell me what's going on"…"No, all right? No way."

"Give me the phone!" Dean said louder this time. Having had enough Dean snatched back the phone. "Dad? It's me again."

"Look Dean, I don't have much time." John said quickly. "Now I need you to right down these names, you got that?"

"Yes sir." Dean replied automatically.

"Now you got a pen and paper?"

"Yeah I got a pen. What are the names?"

"Vince Parker and Holly Parker, newly weds, went missing a year ago, and the same before that, every the second week of April, like clockwork, a man and a woman go missing."

"Okay Dad, got that."

"You take care of your self and Sammy."

"Yes sir…"

Shutting his phone, Dean stared at it, their dad had just called, their dad, the one that had been missing for six months, has sent them on a case. Signing, Dean looked at Sam, who glared at him. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean held up his hand and said. "Sammy I don't wanna fight. Dad has given us a job and we're doing it."

"Dean-" Sam began to ague.

"No Sam, we'll talk more about it in the morning." Dean said cutting him off.

With that Dean laid down so he was facing the door away from Sam. Silence filled the room. Dean could hear every movement his brother made across the room; he could hear the chair scrap across the floor and Sam typing away at his laptop. Dean kept his breathing slow and even, in and out, faking sleep. After what seem like hours, Sam finally went to bed and started snoring lightly, that Dean had any thoughts of sleep. Slowly, he closed his eyes, prayed that his dreams weren't going to be plagued by the passed and drifted into the darkness.

Xx

The next night, Dean found himself in the passenger seat of the Impala flickering through different persons' pages.

"Right…" Dean said cautiously, both of them had barely said a word to each other as they research the case, if either one of them had tried to make conversation they both ended up fighting. "Three different couples, all went missing."

"Their all from different towns, different states?" Sam asked.

"That's right , yeah, Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination or were even heard from again."

"It's a big country, Dean." Sam said shaking his head. "They could've disappeared anywhere."

"Yeah, could've." Dean replied looking at another sheet. "But each one's route took them through the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April, one year after another after another."

Sam thought for a second. "This is the second week of April."

"Yep."

Sam sighed. "So Dad's sending us to Indiana…to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee." Dean said before saying. "Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? The different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master."

The patterns were crazy, only their Dad could, would do something like this. Sam suddenly pulled over to the side of the road. Dean who had been looking down at some more papers, looked up.

"What are you doing?" He asked now looking at his brother.

Sam cut out the engine of the Impala and said firmly. "We're not going to Indiana."

"We're not?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, we're going to California."

Dean felt all the colour drain from his face. His heart began to beat faster and faster, till he could feel it in his throat and hear it in his ears. He felt his hands clench into fists, his knuckles turn white.

'_Okay, breath.'_ He thought to himself. _'Sam could mean any where in California.'_

"Dad called from a pay phone" Sam continued. "…with a Sunnydale area code."

All of Dean's breath gushed out of him, like he had been hit by a truck. "Sam…" He breathed.

"Dean, if this Demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we gotta be there."

"Sam we can't…" Dean tried but Sam wasn't listening.

"No, we gotta help!"

Dean tried another tack tick; he'd try anything to stop Sam there, to where he swore he would never go back. "Dad doesn't want our help."

"Well, I don't care." Sam shot back.

"He has given us an order." As soon as that had left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"I. Don't. Care." Sam said again. "We don't always have to do what he says."

"Sam, Dad I asking as to work jobs, save lives." Dean said. "This is important."

"All right." Sam said not giving up. "I understand. Believe me. But I'm talking one week here, man. To get answers. To get revenge."

Closing his eyes, Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "All right, look, I know how you feel."

Dean remembered the empty feeling in his heart after IT had happened. The raw urge for revenge, to inflict as much pain as possible on the person's fault it was.

"Do you?" Sam asked angrily.

Dean looked at Sam, hurt spreading through him. As he listened to Sam, all that he had buried deep was slowly making its way to the surface.

"How old were you when Mom died?" Sam asked. "Four?"

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

_Flashes of the inside of a hospital, sitting next to a still form on a white bed, hold the dark haired girls hand as the doctors said there was little to no chance of ever waking up…_

"Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

_Placing a gentle kiss on her for head, then walking in to a library, and punching a blonde in the face, but not knocking her to the floor like he would have liked, kicking chairs and tables, and lastly punching a wall, the last of his anger becoming a hard knot him in his chest, storming out and speeding away from THAT town…_

Letting out a shuddering breath, Dean said. "We can't go there, we just can't."

"Why not, Dean?" Sam asked, frustrated and angry. "Give me a good reason why not too?"

Dean felt cold. "We…I can't go back there. I-I just can't."

"Dean what-what are you talking about?" Sam asked confused. "Can't go back where?"

Dean took another breath, he felt tears threatening to fall. "I promised I would never go back to…Sunnydale."

"Sam looked at his brother debating with himself on whether to do as Dean asked and go on this case or go to Sunnydale to find their Dad, and the thing that killed their Mother and Jess. Sam chose the latter.

With a sigh, Sam said "I'm sorry…"

Dean looked at Sam, silently pleading him not to do it. A couple of tears ran down his cheeks. Sam started the Impala back up and got back on the road, driving in the opposite direction to Indiana.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said again, staring straight at the road and not at his brother. "But we're not going to Indiana…"

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Okay so I've realised I'm not going to be writing anymore Fanfic as I feel that I've lost interest in this.

If anyone wants to adopt or just take the idea you can but please PM me first.

Thanks

Shadow


End file.
